1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly and, more particularly, to a seat assembly having a seat post which is not rotated in a seat tube of a bicycle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A seat assembly for a bicycle includes a seat post received in a seat tube of the bicycle and a clamping member disposed to an upper end of the seat post so that a seat is attached to the clamping member. Generally, the seat post is fixedly clamped by the seat tube so that the seat post is theoretically not rotatable within the seat tube. Unfortunately, in practice, the seat post is rotated within the seat tube when an impact is laterally applied to the seat. This is a troublesome problem especially most of the bicycle riders do not have tools with them.
The present invention intends to provide an improved seat assembly for a bicycle to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problem.